Time's a Wastin'
by TheEmmu
Summary: You are an angel, the angel of time, loneliness, clouds, feathers, and chocolate and there is a set of rules you must follow. Your "heart" has been torn into 12 pieces to keep you from being all powerful. You can never fall in love, and you must find all of the pieces to be free of the rules, and one piece is inside a human's heart.(my first fic pls be nice I just thought it up)
1. Prologue

My name is (y/n) I'm bound to a set of rules created by the most powerful beings, from this world and all others. Heaven, Hell, and this world control me, the creatures here as well, they control what I can and can't do, apart from protect myself. They made a list of the rules and those rules are engraved on my arms.

The list has 12 rules:

Don't interfere with set points in time

Don't tell any human or supernatural being about your power

Kill anyone who witnesses your powers

Do not bend time to save someone

Do not change things that have happened in the past

You may only reclaim your "heart" by way of deals

Never allow skin-to-skin contact unless it is approved by an angel

Never show anyone your "heart"

Do not let anything take your "heart" pieces

Never fall in love

Never lie

Protect anyone you deem worthy of your protection

Most of these were never broken, but if I did break one I would black out from the sheer pain coursing through my veins. I lived near a river, it helped to calm me and hide me when someone came near my residence. I hired someone to come out and build me a tree house up quite high, I like to jump off of the roof and land in the water of the river. I am an angel, a full-fledged angel, not archangel, I could return to Heaven, but my responsibility is to care for the time flow of Earth and keep track of anyone who dies when they should not have. I am the angel of time, a terrible angel to be if I might say so, I have no heart so I must be careful that I'm never taken to a doctor. There is only a broken clock where my heart should be, kept in place by 12 red strings. 12, because there are 12 hours in a day, almost everything about me is related to time. My "heart" was broken into 12 pieces that were scattered in the 7 continents, one to the vampires, one to the werewolves, one to Heaven, one to Hell, and one pieces planted within a human's heart. 12 pieces, if I could retrieve them all then I would no longer have to follow the rules tattooed on my arms. I could easily get all but one of them back, I have absolutely no clue where my last piece could have ended up, one human, and out of every single other person on this planet has my last piece. I need a search party going around every country looking for people who don't stop moving when I pause time, because anyone who holds a piece of my "heart" isn't stopped when time halts.

It's terribly lonely, which suits me perfectly because I'm not allowed to let anyone love me or love anyone. I'm the angel of time, loneliness, clouds, feathers, and chocolate. Anyone I fall in love with is immediately killed and the body burned by either an angel or, a demon, and that has only happened once which I'll get to later. The rules are pretty straightforward and it's not hard to avoid breaking them when you live by yourself in the woods and only people investigating something come out this far. Usually murders, because I am contractually obligated to kill anyone who sees me ripping time. Ripping time is when I make one little spot stop moving while everything around it moves, and another spot moves backwards. I just play with the trees, grass, and river by ripping certain parts of it, or stopping the whole block area of land around me. It's dangerous, but it is the only source of entertainment that I have besides killing the people that see it happen. Sometimes I'll just stop time and tear their heart out and throw them in the river so they float away when I start time again. Then sometimes when I get extremely bored I just rip them, moving their legs forward in time so they become disconnected, but since their bodies aren't designed to move through time like that they feel unbearable pain. They never bleed, but they feel the pain equal to dying and eventually die from me ripping all of their limbs into different times. Once they die I let their limbs come back to the body and tear the heart from their chest. All of the bodies go in the river, and people have been coming around more because there are so many showing up every week.

I had to stop for a while until people stopped snooping around or at least forgot about it, I could always fast forward through time to when they stopped, but then I might miss something important. I need to research about the type of creatures that could take the blame for my crimes, and the library is the only place with any information about things like that. I know the Internet would be easier, but I don't have Wi-Fi or a computer so that's out of the question, and the Garland library has quite a few books about supernatural creatures.


	2. Time's a Wastin' Chp1

*Dean pov*

"Hey, Sammy, where did you say these murders are happening?" I looked over to Sam sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala with many maps spread across his lap.

"Garland, Texas, we should be headed the right way." Sam responded without looking up from the maps. I sighed, it had been along drive, just driving and driving with almost no stops along the way. We only stopped for food because there was no time to stop and sleep because there was someone dying every other day in Garland. There were very few details in the papers and online, but we figured it was a werewolf because the heart was torn out of every body that was found. It had only recently started, but they hadn't slowed down. They seemed almost random, we couldn't find any connection between the victims, and we need a closer look and the records of those people. "Hey, Dean, only a couple more miles." Sam had been paying attention to the mile markers more than I had. "Get off at the next exit and from there we can find a library to look up the records on the victims." Sam was right, but I was damn tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep.

"Look Sam, we've been driving forever, can't we just go find a hotel and take a nap first?" I looked hopefully at Sam, but he just shook his head.

"We shouldn't rest until we find a lead, then we'll buy some pie and you can sleep, okay?" Sam looked over at me and I slowly nodded, he knew pie was my kryptonite.

"I guess, but let's do it as quickly as possible. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep just driving." I wasn't going to fall asleep, because then I might hurt Baby.

***time skip to library brought to you by Odin's tear***

*your pov*

I had been in the library for some while now, it seemed the only creature I could pin the crimes on was a werewolf, so I would have to leave paw prints and fur on the bodies. Great even more work, maybe I could contact the werewolves and they might send someone to take the blame then run on home. Just as I was walking away with the book on werewolves, two men walked around the corner talk quietly to each other. I moved behind the bookcase as quickly as possible, and hoped to father they hadn't seen me. They seemed not to, they kept talking and began looking through the books.

"Strange, the book the librarian told us about isn't here." The taller one said looking on the shelves. I remembered I had the book in my hands, I needed to check it out, but why were they looking for it?

"Maybe someone else checked it out, another Hunter maybe?" The shorter one suggested. Yes, that's what I would do, pretend to be another Hunter here about the murders, I can read their minds for information I didn't know. It seems almost fool proof, I just can't touch them because it's not angel approved and that would break a rule and I don't think I can possibly hide that much pain. I'll play is safe, just walk around the corner and say hello. I turned and swiftly walked around the edge of the bookshelf, smiling as best I could.

"Hi, are you looking for something in particular?" Both of them jumped at me appearing so suddenly. They quickly recovered and began smiling, the taller one-stepped forward.

"Actually, we are, maybe you can help us?" His smile seemed less fake then the shorter one, his hair was long as well. I figured I could play along with their game until I could leave for the forest. I continued smiling and answered.

"I'll help you, but first I need to know your names." They both smiled at me, they seemed nice enough, or they were really good actors.

"I'm Jean, and this is Chris, we're brothers, and what might your name be?" The shorter one was talking this time, I could tell he was lying, who during this era of humanity names a child Jean. They were probably brothers; they seemed to be very close, which lead me to believe him on that one.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm (y/n), and you should tell me your real names now, until then I won't help you." I tightened my grip on the book; I didn't plan on giving it to them even if they were nice people. The taller one laughed,

"She caught us there, I'm Sam and this is Dean." I felt like I had heard of them before. Maybe in the flash backs to the past I take when present day bores me. Dean looked at me and flashed a smirk.

"How do we know you aren't lying about your name as well '(y/n)'." He made air quotes around my name, and I knew he was mostly joking, so I joked back.

"You don't know if I'm lying or being truthful. Now what did you guys want help with?" I smiled still, holding my book tighter then before, I prayed to father that I wouldn't tear it in half right in front of them.

"We are looking for a book, but it seems that someone has it, it's about werewolves." Sam looked at my hands where I held the book with a vice like grip.

"Yeah, maybe you've seen it?" Now it was Dean, glancing at my hands before meeting my gaze. This is where I had to read their minds just a bit, I don't like doing it because it's a terrible invasion of space. They seemed to want to know if I was a Hunter or just something else.

"Actually, I'm checking it out sorry, for…work." I knew I had lured them into my plan, hook, line, and sinker. They fell for it, Sam and Dean immediately perked up, thinking they had found one of their own.

"Work, why on Earth would you need a book like that for work?" Dean was still playing dumb, thinking I didn't know they were Hunters.

"You know exactly what kind of work, Dean." I stated before turning, "You can come with me if you'd like, there are some things I know about this case." Then I walked towards the librarian's desk to check my book out. Sam and Dean were whispering back at the supernatural section, but once I checked the book out they were right there and we left together. 'Please father don't let them try to touch me, at least not near other people so I could kill them quietly!' I hoped father was listening.


	3. Time's a Wastin' Chp2

*your pov*

I walked them down to where I had been throwing the bodies in the river. "This is where they are getting thrown in, I just found out yesterday so I haven't had the chance to steak it out yet." It wasn't lying; I hadn't had time to stay here to make sure no one came around. I wasn't lying because if I were my entire body would be pulsing in agony.

"What you're telling me is that you think werewolves are ripping people's hearts out and dumping the bodies in the river here." Dean looked at me with a questioning glacé before walking closer to the stream.

"I never said that, you did, is that what you think." If I said I did think that, I would be lying which I should not do near these men.

"Listen, I know you're being secretive and all, but we're Hunters too so you don't have to keep playing dumb with us." This time it was Sam talking, I knew how to turn this around quickly.

"I never said I was a Hunter, you just thought so because I said I needed this book for work." I tossed my (h/c) hair over my shoulder and put the book on the ground. "Take the book, I don't need it that much." Dean looked appalled.

"You said you were going to help us." He snapped, stepping closer to me causing me to step back towards the river. I can't let him touch me; I don't want to kill them they mean well!

"Listen this is as far as I can go with face-to-face help, I really should head home." I had to leave, they were both getting to close, one wrong move and they'd know. Sam stepped forward almost touching me,

"You have to help us, a Hunter helps a Hunter. People are dying!" He was tense, they had lost people in this line of work, and I had to be careful not to strike a nerve.

"I'm not a Hunter, Sam, and I never can be. My life is designed for failure and mistakes." I locked eyes with him, his gaze softened, I hate it, I hate pity!

"Just tell us everything you know, then we'll go, never bother you again." Dean finished speaking and reached for my shoulder as a sign of comfort. I jerked back,

"No! Don't touch me, never touch me!" I sent daggers at him with my glare. Dean and Sam backed up some, then Dean nodded. Almost before I could dodge Sam lunged at me. I jumped backwards, but stumbled into the river, falling into its cool depths. Sam and Dean made no move to save me, but instead reached for their weapons. Salt shotguns, it wouldn't hurt me, they thought I was a demon, really? I can't blame them, they don't know about the rules of certain angels with too much power.

"(Y/n) we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us now get out!" Dean sternly told me, but I knew better, if they were going to find out it would be a long fight before they did. I swam to the opposite bank, jumped out and began sprinting away.

"(Y/n) get back here, this doesn't have to go this way!" Sam called after me.

"Yes it does, it always does, every single time!" I screeched out as I ran, they chased me. They were fast, but I had the chance of escape if I didn't fly away, because they might believe I was just a possessed girl and act confused when they asked me questions. But the lying rule would get in the way; I really didn't have a plan at all.

"(Y/n)!" Sam yelled as I ran, but I stopped suddenly as he grabbed my arm. His whole hand wrapped around it. I let out a bloodcurdling scream, causing both Sam and Dean to cover their ears. The pain coursed through my body, every single nerve on my skin felt as if it was being seared, my hair stood on end. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes and began to spill as the pain continued. Sam had released my arm, but the pain lasted.

"(Y/n) calm down, we won't hurt you." Dean tried to soothe me, but I wouldn't let him!

"I told you, don't touch me! Why would you do it date I tell you not to?" Tears were pouring down my face and I was panting heavily, the pain was beginning to subside, but it wasn't completely gone. My clothes were sticking to me, wet from my fall in the river.

"We didn't know what you meant, how could we?" Sam tried to reason with me.

"Simple. Next time I tell you not to do something, don't fucking do it!" I tried to stand, but my legs refused to work. Sam tried to help me up, the minute he came close I glared at him, growling a warning and moved backwards. We sat in complete silence until I spoke up. "Just leave, I'll be fine, leave me." I tried to convince them, but they were persistent.

"You're hurt, we can't just leave you alone and unprotected." Sam stated before Dean added on,

"Plus you have a lot of explaining to do." I wanted to get out of this, so I pauses time. Trying to stand again after the pause, I succeeded and began walking away, but as I passed both boys something strange happened. My "heart" began to tick; I collapsed causing time to resume. Everything faded black as the boys began to move again.


	4. Time's a Wastin' Chp3

*Dean's pov*

We tried to help her, but somehow she jumped from where she was to behind us. She didn't get far because she fainted, Sam immediately jumped up to catch her before she hit the ground. I tried, but when I moved my heart began beating extremely fast, and I began breathing faster. Sam glanced over at me and noticed my struggle.

"Dean, you better not fucking faint too, I can't carry you both." I couldn't tell if Sam was joking or being serious, probably a bit of both. I tried my best to calm down, but my heart was throwing itself against my rib cage.

"Sammy, I'll try, but I have no clue what's happening to me right now." I was beginning to panic a bit, deep breathes, calm down. This is nothing to panic about, just a run of the mill demon, probably; a simple exorcism and we'd leave. "We need to find out more about her."

"Her name might not even be (y/n), we won't know until she wakes up." Sam had picked her up and walked over to where I was sitting. "Come on, let's get her to the Impala and she'll stay with us in the hotel until she wakes up" He pulled me up from the ground while cradling (y/n) in his arms.

"Didn't she say not to touch her? Maybe you should put her down. Her reaction wasn't favorable the first time." Sam glanced at me.

"Well if you can make her float all the way to the car then be my guest, but I can't do anything quite that magical." He was sassing me again, but he had a point.

"Fine, let's just hurry so she doesn't wake up in your arms. She could think you're kidnapping her, or she could think you're her knight in shining plaid." Sam gave me the 'really you're doing that now' look which made me smile. Since I was up we both began the trek back to 'Baby'.

***Time skip thanks to baseball pants***

*Still Dean's pov*

Sam sat her body down on the bed farthest from the window, just incase she tried to jump for it. By then I was almost dead from starvation, and my heart had returned to normal. She had yet to wake up, I thought it might be a good idea to tie her hands up, but Sam cut me off.

"Do you honestly think having her wake up after collapsing in the woods with two guys she just met and finding her hands tied is the best idea?" He had a point, but we had no idea how dangerous she really was.

"I just don't want to be in danger, we don't know if we can trust her." I countered; this really wasn't an argument because Sam would always win. He was my brother; if getting something made him feel better then I would let him have it.

"Dean, I'm getting hungry, when should we eat?" Sam was leaning against the wall opposite of me; I was in a chair across the room.

"I saw a place as we were driving in, maybe you could go pick it up and I'll stay here with (y/n)?" I just didn't want to move because I was so goddamn tired.

"Sure, where are the keys?" Sam looked around causally, I tossed then at him.

"Just hurry back, I'm starving!" He smiled and walked towards the door, but stopped before leaving.

"Don't you dare tie her hands!"

"Shit, you caught me Sammy, I'll be good don't worry you're pretty long hair about it." I smirked at him and his smile proved he was in a good enough mood to buy me pie if there was any. Goddamn I love pie, it's amazing, the crunchy crust, and the contrasting soft filling dancing on my tongue.

My mouth began to water, I had been thinking about pie for about 5 minutes and my stomach was growling like an animal! While I was thinking I saw something move,

"You gonna ask me questions about any of this?" She had woken up, my hand slide down to where my gun was beside me.

"Yeah, what are you, why are you here, did you kill those people, how did you warp behind us, why did you collapse, and lastly, why can't didn't you want us touching you?" It was quite a few questions, but I had to know.

"I did kill those people, I'm hear because I have no where else to be, I collapsed because of pain, and I warped behind you because of my powers." She clamped her mouth shut before answering my other questions.

"You didn't answer them all." I locked eyes with her and we both stared.

"I didn't want you to touch me because I have a list of rules I can't break, and I, (y/n), am an angel of The Lord." She kept eye contact, never blinking. We sat there, in utter silence, apart from the clock ticking.

"You're an angel?" I asked, just to make sure I heard right.

"Yes, I am." She nodded, then fell silent again.

"Alright, we'll have to wait for Sam to get back before you explain every-"

"Did your heart jump?" She cut me off.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't have known about that, she was fainted.

"Did it feel weird after I jumped behind you both?" Her stare never wavered.

"Y-yeah, it raced, but I managed to make it to stop. Why do you ask, and how did you know?" She smirked and in a mocking tone replied,

"We'll have to wait for Sam to get back before I explain everything."


	5. Time's a Wastin' Chp4

*Sam's pov*

I walked down the hall of the motel and I hadn't heard any screams or gunshots so far, which was a good sign. Maybe she hadn't woken up yet, or maybe she had and Dean had fallen asleep and she ran. Either way silence was pretty good, I hope.

"Listen, you're gonna tell us everything when Sam gets back, understand!" I heard Dean's voice breaking the silence as I stood in front of the door. So it seems she's awake.

"I understand that you are worried for your younger brother, but there are something I cannot tell either of you until approved." Her voice was smooth and calm, but there was a hint of fear. I opened the door quickly and walked in, she was seated on the bed, as far from Dean as possible.

"Hey, Dean, did I miss anything?" I glanced over at (y/n) as I spoke. She scooted farther away from both of us when I entered. Being near two people who are both taller than you and more skilled would be scary. She was nervous, I could definitely tell. We need to keep her calm so she doesn't attack.

"Sam's here now, start explaining." Dean spun to face me, he looked pissed.

"I'm an angel of The Lord. I stay in this world because I have things that must be taken care of." She stopped and stared at the wall.

"Everything, explain everything! How come we can't touch you, why you screamed, how you jumped behind us, and what about my heart!" Dean was yelling by the end. I had set the bags of food down in the counter and sat down on the end of the bed. I eyed Dean suspiciously,

"What's this about your heart?" I questioned. Dean stared down (y/n).

"She'll explain, go ahead (y/n)." He is quite clearly mad, as for me, I'm just confused.

"You can't touch me because of a set of rules I must follow, when I break a rule it causes unbearable pain, that's why I screamed. You broke the rule that I can't touch anyone, and I was punished. I jumped behind you with my specific powers, and your heart is a longer story." She stopped and locked eyes with Dean; they had a strange state down, until I interrupted.

"What is this about Dean's heart?" I just hoped there was nothing wrong with him!

"I collapsed because his heart affected my powers enough to break me. That's why you couldn't stand after I jumped." She didn't smile; she seemed to have no facial expression of all.

"Why did it happen?" Dean was growing impatient with (y/n), but we shouldn't hurt her. Hell, we can't even touch her.

"The story is too long for me to tell in one sitting, the short version is you have part of me. I want it back, I must kill you for it." Dean tensed at her words, but she kept talking. "My powers don't work on you, but you can't touch me unless an angel approves it." Dean smirked at me,

"Well it's a good thing we have one of those." Her head whipped to face me, anger and fear in her eyes.

"You have an angel? Who, don't tell then I'm here!" She's actin strange; usually angels don't care if they see another of their kind.

"Why don't you want them to know you're here?" Dean eyed (y/n) suspiciously.

" I just, don't like seeing them." She looked down at her lap and sighed.

"What happened between you guys?" I wanted, no, I needed to know. This could be vital to defeating her in a fight.

"They have something that would help me, but I can't get it back until we make a deal." She frowned, Dean glanced at me and we nod. She was looking for all of the pieces, and Dean had one, but she couldn't get it unless she killed him. Therefore we needed to escape her, or kill her before she kills one of us. Team Free will always survives though!

"Let me leave, I won't kill you." She was still staring into her lap as she spoke.

"How do we know you're not lying? You might comeback tonight and take me out to get your 'piece' back. Plus you still haven't explained all of that yet." Dean was snapping at her, I reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder; he needs to make sure he doesn't alarm her.

"Rules, I can't break them, and not lying is one of them." She met my eyes; I saw endless sadness in her eyes, echoing around in their (e/c) depths.

"What are the rules?" I asked, she removed her jacket revealing, what appeared to be tattoos all along her arms.


	6. Time's a Wastin' Chp5

*your pov*

"The Angels created my rules to keep me from being too strong. Don't interfere with set points in time. Don't tell any human or supernatural being about your powers. Kill anyone who witnesses your powers. Do not bend time to save someone. Do not change things that have happened in the past. You can only reclaim your 'heart' by way of deals. Never allow skin-to-skin contact unless it is approved by an angel. Never show anyone your 'heart'. Do not let anything take your 'heart' pieces. Never fall in love. Never lie. Protect anyone you deem worthy of your protection. Those are the rules; each one is inscribed on my arms. They can't be removed, unless I get a piece of my 'heart' back. When I get a piece back I can remove one rule until I have all pieces back and all rules are gone." I smiled at the last sentence; I have a slim chance to remove these terrible, confining rules.

"How come you aren't going to kill us yet, you told us about your powers." Sam locked eyes with me.

"I feel pain, but I haven't told you all about my powers, now I can't tell you any more." I turned to leave, there was no reason to stay I couldn't tell them anymore. As I turned my back, Dean made a move to block me from the door or the window.

"You're not leaving until we get Cas here to explain some of this." I felt fear rising in my stomach, and without thinking I paused time. My heart began to pound alongside my head. I saw Dean shift holding his chest, quickly I un-paused time, but both Dean and I collapsed. As the world around me faded black I saw Sam begin praying,

"P-p-please no, don't tell them, Sam please." I whispered, he looked at me and whispered back.

"I'm so sorry (y/n), but I have to do this, please, we won't hurt you anymore. I promise."

*Time skip to after you wake up*

As my head cleared I heard two voices, Sam and one I had not heard in along time. I shook my head trying to clear the fog, but as I tired to sit up I heard the talking stop. With my (e/c) eyes cracked open trying to see anything someone whispered something to me.

"We've been searching for quite some time (y/n)." No, not who I thought it was, okay that's good. I sighed.

"I thought it was someone else, I apologize for how I am acting." The voice answered back,

"You have been toying with time a bit too much for our liking (y/n)." It was the same male voice; he's the angel that Sam and Dean mentioned. I'm able to see clearly now, and I saw a man in a tan trench coat standing at the end of the bed.

"What do you want from me?" He smirked, that's not a good thing.

"My name is Castiel, and don't worry, I haven't told Gabriel that you are here. Yet." Sam just stood there, but he butted in after the mention of Gabriel.

"Dean hasn't woken up yet, what did you do to him." I could see the worry in his eyes, they really loved each other.

"He has a piece of my 'heart' and until he learns how to use it I will not be able to stop time or anything around him. When he wakes up I will teach him about it." Castiel looked into my eyes, he knows what that means

"You are going to willingly teach him how to use it, that is just making yourself weaker, someone who isn't effected by your time bending abilities."

"I know what I am doing Castiel, but I've been alone in time for as long as I can remember, I would give anything for someone who knows how it feels." Sam's face reflected a tiny amount of pity, he would forget that pity the moment he sees my 'ripping' ability at work.

"So you will not try and retrieve the piece, yet?" Cas stared at Dean, there was a deep almost invisible love in his eyes, but I could see it. Being the angel of loneliness has its perks, I can kill anyone who is loved, control anyone who is lonely, and tell when any two people share a mutual love for one-and-other.

"I will not, not unless I have reason to believe he is abusing it." Cas nodded at Sam, Sam smiled and looked at me.

"We could use your help on some things, would you be willing to join us?" He reached his hand out to me, as if I would take it.

"I'll join you if you wish for help, but there are times when I will have to leave to fix something to do with time, loneliness, clouds, feathers, or chocolate. That, and I can't touch you." Sam's smile spread further across his face, and Cas smiled just a bit too.

"I approved them both while you were unconscious." My jaw dropped, it had been so long since I could touch someone without consequences. Tears began streaming down my face; Sam smiled wider, and opened his arms. I threw myself into his arms, his warmth made my 'heart' flutter if it even could.

"Sam, you are my angel, thank you so much!" I hugged him tighter as if he would disappear if I let go.

"Thank you, (y/n), it means a lot for an angel to say that to me." My tears wouldn't stop, because for once in my life I felt like I was a mortal, someone who could love.


	7. Time's a Wastin' Chp6

*Sam's pov*

(Y/n) shock as she hugged me, her body was warm and soft against mine. While we embraced I noticed that I could hear an almost silent ticking from within her. It must have been her 'heart' as she called it.

"Sam," I looked down at her, there were tears on her cheeks, and "I can't tell you how long it's been since someone has held me."

"I'm here for you (y/n), I won't leave you." I wasn't sure if I was lying or not, but I felt her relax in my arms, it was the right thing to say.

"(Y/n) why have you been in this town only, not looking for your 'heart' pieces?" Her smile fell from her beautiful face, and her gaze was on the floor.

"I was too scared, that someone might find me and force me into a contract that was terrible." Cas smiled, and put his hand on her shoulder, when he did her body tensed against mine.

"(Y/n) you must find them if you want to regain all of your abilities." Her eyes met Castiel's and she sighed.

"I know where the vampires and werewolves are keeping those pieces. I just don't want to get them; they might grab me and attack me. I don't want to make deals that would cause me to hurt people I don't want to harm." With the last couple of words she cast a glance up at me, I smiled. We were still hugging, which neither of us noticed or cared about it.

"You should retrieve them, I'm sure Sam and Dean would like to help you, along with getting rid of some vampires or werewolves while you're at it." Cas looked at Sam, he nodded before looking to Dean. He began to stir, (y/n) let me go and walked over to where Dean sat. Her eyes had dried and her (e/c) eyes were locked on Dean.

"Have you approved him as well, Castiel?" She didn't look up, but Cas said yes. Dean's eyes creaked open and connected with (y/n)'s, he looked worried for a second, but once he saw Cas he relaxed.

"Dean, do you mind if I touch you?" Her eyes unblinking stared him down.

"N-n-no, you can touch me, why, doesn't it hurt you?" Cas shook his head, and walked up next to Dean.

"There is nothing to worry about, Dean, you will be safe as long as I am here." Dean nodded and seemed to calm down. I sat down on the end of the bed Dean and (y/n) were on. Her small hand reached out, and touched where his heart it. The clock on the side table began speeding up, the bed shook, and (y/n)'s (h/c) hair began to float around her as if it was in water. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, (y/n) did the same and they broke contact.

"Your heart will no longer bend to the rules of time." Dean nodded and opened his eyes again. He smiled and looked at (y/n)'s face before asking,

"Will I age?"

"No, you will not age, and you will not stop when I pause time. You are the only thing that can kill me, do you understand." Dean's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Why would you give me the power to kill you? Isn't that making you not invincible?" She smiled sadly.

"Yes, but one doesn't realize that life is precious when theirs is never in danger. If I ever go crazy and begin killing everyone, you are the only creature that can stop me." Both Dean and I were surprised by her words. She had given Dean the open power to kill her, and she told us she might become crazy with power and try to kill everyone.

"Alright, well, now what should we do. I suppose we solved the murders down here, that was you right?" Dean asked (y/n), looked down and nodded. I could see she felt bad about doing it, but I guess she had too.

"Well, lets go," I butted in, "there's no point in staying any longer. Come on (y/n), we have a piece of your heart to find. Where is it?" She perked up at mention of helping her find her 'heart'.

"Estacada, Oregon with the werewolves and Sugar Town, Louisiana with the vampires." Dean and I nodded.

"Well, you're closer to Sugar Town so lets go visit some vampires." Dean said before turning to Cas and exchanging a glance I had only seen between them a couple of times before. (Y/n) stood up, I offered her my hand, she took it out and we walked out to the Impala. Cas and Dean came out about 5 minutes late, Cas disappeared, and I thought of something. Turning to (y/n) who was seated in the back seat of the Impala I asked her something.

"Why didn't you fly away?" Tears began welling up in her eyes and I regretted asking.

"I haven't flown in so long, time lets me go where ever I want whenever I want, so I guess I might have forgotten. I would have to ask Cas or some other angel to teach me again, the last time I tried to fly I fell into someone's arms and they saved me." The tears in her eyes threatened to spill, but I felt like I had to ask.

"Who caught you?" Her gaze met mine, and she whispered, and it was almost inaudible.

"A man named Adam, his smile made me warm inside, but I don't know where he went. He left me, but told me there was a man who would help me find my 'heart'. I never found that man, but he was named, Bobby, apparently he knew about me." Her tears didn't fall, but my jaw did. She knew Adam and heard about Bobby, I'll tell Dean later, but this girl was important if Bobby would have helped her.


	8. Time's a Wastin' Chp7

*Your pov*

The drive was long, and I became bored quickly, so I began to do what I always did when boredom approached. I toyed with time, forgetting that Dean wasn't affected by it.

"What the hell is going on?" He said, making me jump, I wasn't used to people talking while I messed with time.

"I'm sorry I forgot that you aren't affected by it." He looked back at me in question.

"Can you speed this car ride up for us? Is that something you can do?" I smiled and nodded, he smiled back at me. I was glad I wasn't alone in time anymore; it's fun to have someone to play with.

"Yeah, lets go!" Everything around us began blurring as I sped time up. Dean couldn't stop smiling and he started to laugh, and that made me feel like someone important. I pulled time to a halt again and Dean's laughter died down, but his smile didn't fade.

"That was amazing, (y/n), I'm glad that I can experience things like this." My smile stayed plastered to my face.

"Thanks, Dean, no one has ever said that to me before." I started time again; we had parked in front of a hotel in Sugar Town. Sam opened the door and hopped out of the Impala.

"That was a really long drive, I'm sore now, what about you guys?" Dean glanced at me grinning.

"Actually it wasn't that long to me, wouldn't you agree (y/n)?"

"I would have to agree with Dean, it seemed to fly right by." We were both grinning like idijts, Sam sighed and smiled.

"You did some kind of magic time thing didn't you?" I started to giggle.

"However did you know Sam?" We were all smiling, Dean turned towards the hotel.

"Lets go in and rest, because unlike you two, I'm tired from that drive." Sam reached out to take my hand, and I took it. We walked in together leaving Dean to grab anything they might need. We would look for the vampires tomorrow, and then I could remove a rule, if I got a piece back and made a deal with them.

*Time skip by sassy British men*

I sat listening to the crickets and soft noises of humanity rushing through the night. I didn't speed through it because I wanted to explore, plus Dean would only get a few minutes of speed if I did speed it up. I smiled from the top of the hotel, it was warm and the moon lit the sky brightly, or was it just the street and car lights? I couldn't tell, I wasn't thinking about the lights or the city. My mind was racing with thoughts of Sam and Dean seeing me 'ripping' vampires to keep them from getting hurt. I couldn't stand them learning about how terrible my life is and how I lose my sanity sometimes. It runs away with the seconds, disappearing into the darkness that surrounds me in time. I feel every second of time pass; the loneliness of it all swallows me sometimes, leaving an empty shell of tears and anger. It takes hold, causing havoc, pain, terror, and me I can't escape it either. Time is just something that follows me, along with loneliness, my two worst traits. They wouldn't understand that I feel this way, with these powers; the only one who had listened to me was the one named Adam. He smiled, he nodded, he didn't touch me, but it felt like he touched my heart. Sometimes I feel as if I have run out of magic and people can touch me without pain. My decisions have changed the way I live, in my tree house I talked to myself and would sometimes bring the people I met up there to rant to.

I sigh and look over the roofs edge, have I really forgotten to fly? Maybe I could try again, but that might not be a good idea, if anyone touched me I would probably cry out in pain. I step forward, right at the edge of the roof, looking over an alley so no one would see me. I step off, and try to force my wings open, they open a bit. Then a tiny bit more, then all the way, I smile and try to flap them. I lift up, reaching up into the sky, I use my power to move the clouds, making them swirl around me then follow as I zoom through the sky. Now that I know I can move quickly, there is no reason I shouldn't go and get the piece before Sam and Dean have to. It'll save them from seeing me in such a terrible state of mind, I'll go. Hopefully they won't wake up before I return.


	9. Time's a Wastin' Chp8

*Your pov*

My wings carried me forward; I could sense my 'heart' piece calling to me. I needed it back, I could become stronger to help protect Sam and Dean, plus I didn't want them to see me fight. The call grew stronger until I hovered over a dark street; the neon lights of a nightclub illuminated the pavement. I perched on the street lamp and watched the door. No one left and no one entered, there were no windows besides a small piece of glass on the door. I couldn't pause time to go retrieve it because Dean would feel it and wake up, I had to go right in to confront them. I hopped down from the light pole and hastily walked towards the door, reaching it, my hand hovered over the doorknob not turning it or touching it. It was quiet inside, but I pushed the door open, which was surprisingly unlocked.

"Hello, do we have a customer?" The bitter, sharp voice of a vampire cut the silence within. There was a hint of a smile I could hear in his voice.

"Hello, Bryon Carnie, how have you been?" I looked up to meet red eyes and a pale face lit by a maniacal smile.

"(Y/n), what a pleasant surprise! Now let me guess, you're here for another vampire to distract from where you've killed someone?" I stepped up right in front of him and sat on a small cushion near his couch.

"Actually, I've been traveling again Bryon. I dropped by to make a deal and get my piece back." His smile got even wider, if that was possible. I wanted to tear his sharp little teeth right from that terrible mouth of his.

"Well, I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Celeste, go and grab (y/n)'s 'heart', wouldn't you dear?" The girl disappeared down a staircase and he looked back to me. I smiled and he began to talk again. "So, what are you willing to do? I understand that it must be reasonable, our deal."

"Yes, I only refuse to protect large numbers of vampires, to bend time to help you, and kill someone who is troubling you." He nodded, only a small smile remained, he was deep in thought.

"I understand that you are not traveling alone, is that true?"

"Yes, two hunters and the occasional visit from their angel." He nodded, thinking further what the best use I was to him.

"Alright, what do you think about this?" I leaned forward as he began to speak, "You'll keep those hunters away from this headquarters and you'll use your powers to make sure I am not killed by hunters." I thought it over; there were a couple of loopholes that could be made, so I nodded.

"It sounds reasonable to me, I'll leave tomorrow with the hunters and keep them as far from Sugar Town as I can." Bryon smiled again, as wide as before and he reached out to one of his assistants and whispered something in their ear. They pulled some paper from a drawer and wrote the deal out on it. I read it over, and then looked Bryon in the eye.

"Do you agree, (y/n)?" His smile still there, but his eyes were serious.

"It is agreed, Bryon Carnie." I cut my arm with a small knife and used my blood to sign the contract. Bryon smiled and handed me a small box, I opened it and there it was, the first piece I had gotten back of my 'heart'. I healed the cut and stood, turning away. "The deal is made, I'll keep them away, and just call me if a hunter threatens your life." He chuckled as I began to walk away; his teeth glistened bright in the street light from the tiny window on the door and the neon sign.

"Keep your promise, (y/n), I'll call you whenever I need you, and you better come no matter what. Even if you're with those ignorant mortal hunters." It struck something in me switched, I turned back to him, and I smiled wickedly,

"I never break promises, Bryon." I never promised I wouldn't kill them myself, but I wouldn't kill Bryon. I started with the one closest to me moving, I threw his head back in time and he died instantly. My smile got wider, then I 'ripped' through several vampires. Limps floated around in different locations then the rest of the body, screams echoed along the hard walls. Bryon watched in horror as I destroyed his little vampire clique, and I laughed. "Bryon, you should know better then make deals without including details about what I can and can't do to your minions." His jaw had dropped to the floor, and I let the bodies reconnect in time. Blood poured from invisible wounds, their bodies shaking. I stepped on one, my heel digging into where their heart is.

"Leave, (y/n), just leave, you've done your worst now leave me to collect the pieces of my ruined 'family'." I smiled and closed my eyes, pretending to be sweet. The blood that seeped onto the floor got on my pants legs and my shoes. This wasn't as bad as it could be; I had retained some of my sanity. If I lose all of sanity then I'll end up tearing time in half and even 'ripping' angels in half and forcing everyone of them to feel every ounce of loneliness ever left through out time.

"I haven't done my worst, Bryon, and I won't kill you, I'll keep them away from you. Call me if you need any help," I turned away then said, "Thanks for my piece back, I won't kill your group if you get another one when I come back. I promise." I opened the door and flew back to the hotel, where Sam and Dean were asleep. I sat in the chair near the corner, pulled up my sleeves and pulled out my 'heart' piece. "Which rule to remove?" I asked myself. I softly touched rule 7, skin-to-skin contact. The words slowly disappeared into my pale skin, as if it had never existed, except that the numbers skipped over 7. I pulled my shirt open and there was where my 'heart' was held in place by 12 red threads. A clock with no face, only hands ticking pointing at where numbers should be. I reached into my chest and placed the piece into the face. 1 down, 11 to go, rules and pieces, but I may not get all of them back, I never want to hurt Sam or Dean. I sat deep in thought in the chair, my shirt closed again, covering the gapping hole in my chest holding a clock instead of a heart. I smiled and just thought of where the other pieces might be, not realizing that I had left bloody footprints from the window to the chair and there was blood on my legs, arms, feet, and in my hair. They were beginning to stir in their beds, and I didn't notice until Sam exclaimed,

"(Y/n) what happened?" Oh father, what have I gotten myself into?


	10. Time's a Wastin' Chp9

*Sam's pov*

I heard some rustling, and began to open my eyes. It was still dark outside and the window was open, but I saw (y/n)'s figure in the moonlight, she sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. She must have gone out and explored Sugar Town before we went to find her 'heart' piece. I slowly sat up and stretched, even though I was moving she hadn't seemed to notice me. I smiled; I wonder what she was thinking about because she was staring into space. Her breathing was even, like she was sleeping even though she didn't need to, and her eyes were open. Moving to the edge of the bed I looked her up and down, then realized something.

"(Y/n) what happened?" He had blood dripping down her pant legs and shoes. There was some splattered on her hair and arms as well, she must have gotten into a fight. She blinked and looked at me, I could see guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, I just…didn't want to get you two in danger." Her gaze was downcast, and I could tell she felt bad about whatever she had done. I had yelled, so Dean began to stir.

"What happened? Where did you go, why is there blood? Is it yours?" She stared at the floor still and we had woken Dean by now.

"What is everyone talking about, holy shit why is there blood on (y/n)?" He stood up and walked towards her. She scooted away from both of us, even though we could touch her. "Did you get in a fight with someone, I thought you couldn't touch people."

"I couldn't, but I can now because I got my 'heart' piece back." I saw her eyes beginning to tear up. She had gone out to fight all of the vampires without telling us, or getting us to help. I kneeled on the floor in front of her and put my hand on her knee.

"What happened, tell us more details. Did you get hurt?" Our eyes met and my heart melted. Her (e/c) eyes had tears threatening to spill, and I could see pain in them. Pain stored from thousands of years of death and loneliness.

"I flew to where the vampire den was and made a deal to get my 'heart' back. I promised to keep you away from the den and to protect the leader from any hunter." Dean threw his hands into the air and started pacing in front of the bed.

"Why would you make a deal, we could just go kill those bastards and get it back." Her head snapped up and glared at Dean.

"I am required by rule that the only way I can get back my 'heart' is by way of deal. That is the one rule I cannot change unless it is the last rule." Dean shut his mouth; I took hold of her chin and tilted her head down to me.

"(Y/n), next time take us with you, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She smiled just a bit, but it faded away as Dean began to talk again.

"Sam, can you honestly care about her so much, we met her just a couple days ago." I stood up and looked Dean in the face.

"Because Cas said we could trust her, how can you not care about her, you have part of her 'heart' in you. She could rip your heart out and get it back, but she hasn't because she doesn't wan-" Dean cut me off and stepped closer.

"Or maybe she has some deal and she can't, have you every thought of that? She could be being nice just because someone gave her one of her stupid pieces back." (Y/n) stood up and stepped between us and pushed us apart. Dean glared at her, but I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Both of you shouldn't fight about me, I was just trying to keep you out of trouble. All of the vampires are dead except the leader because none of us here can kill him without breaking my deal. I'm truly sorry you are angry with me, but I have no intention of hurting either of you." Dean didn't calm down, but he wasn't going to yell at her too much. I smiled and took my hand off of her shoulder; she turned to look at me and smiled back. (Y/n)'s smile brightened my day just a bit, I turned to Dean and he looked back at me.

"Well, everything here is done, let's head to Estacada, is that right?" (Y/n) smiled and nodded turning towards the door, at least she seemed to forget Dean's anger at her earlier.

*Your pov*

I hadn't forgotten, I went up to the roof and locked the door. Tears spilled from my eyes as I sat; does Dean really think I would betray them like that? I might, but I certainly wouldn't do it unless I went crazy. Tears continued to pool on the floor beside me as I thought about the last time I lost it.

I had been with Gabriel, he told me the rules and shattered my 'heart', telling me I couldn't love anyone or touch anyone. I ran to the gates of heaven where other angels stood waiting. I remember letting out a terrible scream before 'ripping' the angels in half and forcing the memories of all the loneliness in all of time. They screamed and cried for mercy and forgiveness, but there was no one to stop me. I remember clearly walking up to one man, tears streaked his gorgeous face and I couldn't remember his name. He reminded me of my Adam, my terrible, abandoning, lying, cheating, disappearing Adam. I reached into his chest and tore his heart out holding the dear organ in my hand I dropped it at his feet.

"Remember me," I called to all of the angels, closing them in small time prisons, they could move and talk, but they were stuck in one block of time. Like a glass box, they all silently cried as I spoke. "I will come back with all of my powers and destroy heaven until you feel the pain I have felt, being unloved and lonely for all of time. Stuck, by yourself until you go crazy, luckily I haven't gone crazy yet. It will happen though, and when it does, nothing will stand in my way, not even our father! I will be stronger than all of you combined, good luck 'brothers' and 'sisters'"

That is all I remember, but I know I fell after that because I was on Earth to run time and suffer for eternity. I would have done that in heaven as well, but there were more people who were willing to love on Earth, I just couldn't be one of them. Perhaps Sam or Dean would grow to love me, as family, someone who wasn't alone. They were both lonely at times, but they had each other and Cas, it couldn't be that bad. I felt every moment of loneliness that ever existed, and it could only get worse, maybe someone would save me as I fall into insanity. Some please catch me, because I'm already falling, and I'm beginning to lose the sight of light.


	11. Update on me

Okay, this isn't a chapter but I want to know what you guys think. Based on votes you can say if you want it to be x Sam or x Dean. It's your choice I'll write either way. I won't be updating as often as well because I am an athlete and the championship in my sport is coming up. The next chapter will be posted until there is a vote completed somewhat. I'm so glad for all of the support, it's a new month I'll be updating as much as possible, thank you all so much!~~~


	12. Time's a Wastin' Chp10

*Dean's pov*

(Y/n) was nowhere to be found, but everything was packed up in the Impala, we were ready to head on to Estacada. Sam was looking around in the hallway and I was looking around outside. He seemed to really like her, I could see it in his eyes, and I liked her as well. She was nice enough, but we didn't have enough information to trust her as much as Sam did. I was zoned out when (y/n) jumped from the roof of the building right in front of me. I looked up as Sam exited the building, not the same as (y/n) though.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. I'm ready to leave now." She smiled slightly, but there was sadness in her voice.

"Alright, hey Dean, did you know there is a town nearby named 'Crowley'." Man, Sam had just been asking about cities.

"Hmp, that's cool, we should tell him next time we see him. Or not he might take over it, you can never know." Sam nodded and we all turned to the Impala. (Y/n) sat in the back, she stopped time before Sam even got in.

"Do you want me to speed through the trip, I can right now for you?" I glanced back at her; if she sped through it I wouldn't experience it.

"Can you go back in time if I want to experience it?" Her smile spread a bit wider, which caused me to smile some too.

"Yeah, I can go forwards, backwards, or stop it completely, even make it move somewhere else, but not here." Wow, she has a lot of power within her body.

"Alright, I don't feel like driving the whole way there." She nodded and the world around us whisked by, it didn't even take more then one second. We were already here, to fight some werewolves, wait wha-

"Oh no, they get to us before we even get to the hotel. I'll go back in time, goddamn, Bryon must have sent a message to them." We had stopped and there were figures all around the car, one was about to open the door next to a sleeping Sam.

"(Y/n) what's going on, are those the werewolves?" I looked back at her concerned, but she was holding her head focusing.

"Alright this isn't a set point in time, it can be changed if we go back and do something different. We'll have to relive it up to this point, then I'll take us back and change what we did before based on our new knowledge." So she had to take us back so we can make sure it doesn't end up like this.

"Okay, take us back." She frowned and her forehead crinkled. Things blurred around us again just moving backwards. The car was sitting on the road and Sam had already fallen asleep. The sky was pitch black outside and the stars twinkled like glitter, (y/n) was leaning out the window. She had resumed time, but I had stopped the car, and a soft wind was blowing her (h/c) hair slightly.

"This is only 30 minutes before the werewolves ambush us, we should drive straight down this road until we see them. We'll go back to here and try something different afterwards." She pulled herself back into the car and I started to drive again.

*Time skip brought to you by baseball pants*

*Your pov*

We had been driving for about 20 minutes when I started to sense my 'heart' piece somewhere nearby.

"Alright, Dean, my 'heart' piece is somewhere nearby so they must ambush around here." He nodded and the car crawled forward, there was tension in the air. One wrong move and I would get both of them killed.

"I see something up there, it looks like a person. What should I do?" Squinting I could also see the outline of someone standing in the middle of the road in front of us. I frowned, if I had to fight werewolves while they were around they would see my power, I have to avoid showing Sam my powers or I would have to kill him. I'll get rid of that rule next.

"Dean, let me out, and I'll deal with them. Just call my name if they attack you." I leaned up and patted him and Sam on the head. I would make a deal, then take them as far from here as possible. They seem to accept me, for now at least, and I don't want to endanger them.

"What are you crazy, you'll get killed. You can't possibly fight all of those werewolves, even if you are an angel." Dean spun around to face me, I didn't look him in the eyes as I opened the door.

"Dean, I make a deal, I don't kill them for it. Keep Sam safe, and don't follow me." I smiled at him before turning and walking towards the figure. The figure began walking as well, and threw its arms open, I did the same. We both stopped, it must be the leader of a pack. He pulled out a box with a clock engraved on the top.

"This is yours, we won't fight for it just take it and leave." This must be a new leader who didn't know the rules about getting my pieces.

"We must make a deal about it, I cannot just take it." He nodded and stepped forward, reaching a hand out for me to shake.

"You'll keep my daughter safe as long as she lives, and you'll keep those hunters you're with away from my pack." I nodded and shook his hand.

"The deal is made, thank you." He handed me the box and I opened it. My 'heart' piece was inside, softly cradled in satin.

"(Y/n)!" I heard Dean scream from the Impala behind me. I spun around and the man behind me grabbed my wrist with an iron grip. I glanced back at him, and he whispered in my ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay here with me and obey what I say or your friends die. This was going to be tricky, I didn't want them to see my powers, but there isn't much else I can do.


	13. Time's a Wastin' Chp11

*Sam's pov*

I woke up to see Dean pulling out a gun yelling something. The door next to me was creaking as something tried to open it, and I heard scratching all down the door.

"Goddamn, their fucking 'Baby" up, this really blows." Dean had a gun in his hand and I saw figures along the car.

"Dean, what's going on? Where's (y/n)" Dean whipped around to look at me, then threw a gun to me as I looking outside I saw werewolves roaming about.

"Hey Sammy, you feel asleep for along time, anyhow, (y/n) is out there somewhere and we are surrounded by werewolves because she might have pissed them off. Or they could have attacked her, and now she's unconscious out there with a bunch of werewolves. Wanna help me fight them?" Dean was smiling just a bit, but I could tell he was worried about (y/n) too. I heard someone scream outside, it sounded like (y/n)!

"Dean was that?"

"I think it was." I glanced at him before pointing my gun at the window.

"Whoa, whoa, Sammy, don't break a window there's no need for that!" I smiled and shot the window, it shattered and I heard a werewolf howl in pain.

"Drive forward if you can, Dean." I began shooting anything that showed up near the window, I began to run out of ammo. Dean tossed me his gun; I grabbed it and started firing again as the car started creeping forward.

"Sam, Dean, run!" We both heard (y/n)'s voice, but I'm not sure where from.

"(Y/n) where are you?" I yelled out the window, I don't think she could here me over the werewolves and gunfire. "You heard her, Dean, get going!" There are too many werewolves to fight in the car at once and we needed a battle plan. Dean got the car moving and we made it to a motel, which we quickly checked into.

"So, we need a plan of action before we rescue (y/n). What do you suggest, Sam?" Dean was sitting at the end of the bed holding a shotgun with silver bullets in it.

"Don't know what we should do, we need to find out where they took her and if they're trying to hurt her." I was really worried about her, but if she got her piece back then she could probably run away from them. Dean and I still needed to make sure that she was okay, and we should get rid of the werewolves while we're at it.

"Lets got then." Dean stood up and walked to the door, looking over his shoulder. "What are you waiting for, better start looking." He was right, I stood up and we both walked outside.

*Your pov*

I awoke in a strange room; the werewolves must have knocked me out, probably. I hoped that Sam and Dean wouldn't try to find me, but they probably would, they always have to feel like the heroes.

"We apologize for what has happened, (y/n)." There was a voice next to me; I strained my neck to see a young woman stood there.

"Are you the leader's daughter?" Her eyes were sad, but she smiled despite it. I could see she was tired; something must have happened that wasn't planned.

"Yes, I'm Alee, my father is the leader, but I'm afraid he is not right to be the leader anymore." We were staring at each other, both of us were hurt, emotionally and physically.

"Did something happen, where is my 'heart' piece? We made a deal, I should have it back." If they broke the rules then I could kill them, and it wouldn't be my fault. Alee nodded and looked to the door, as if she expected someone.

"My father lied to you, he tried to take your piece back after the deal was made, but I fought him for it. He would have torn our pack apart if he had done it, so I took it back and we made an agreement to exile him. Here is your piece back, I hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience to you." I sat up from the bed I was lying on, and she handed me the carved wooden box. Opening it, the piece was still in there, I shut the lid softly. I can't put it into my 'heart' here because I can't show anyone my 'heart' without killing them and I promised to protect Alee in my deal.

"It's fine, but I should get going before the hunters I was with come looking for me." Standing up she smiled and lead me to the door across the room. "I'm sorry aobut your father as well, it was my fault." I turned from the door to look at her and she smiled sadly.

"It's alright, we knew he was going to start losing his mind someday, he tried to send us on a hunting spree to a kindergarten a few weeks ago. We knew he wasn't right to lead anymore." She smiled and patted my shoulder before I pushed the door open. As the hinges creaked there was a loud noise making us both jump. A gun shot, then a howl. 'No, no, no! Sam and Dean can't kill them now, it's in the contract, I don't want to have to fight Sam and Dean!' I'll have to do something before they kill one, then I'll have broken the deal.


	14. Time's a Wastin' Chp12

*Sam's pov*

Dean and I pulled up in the impala with shotguns in our laps. We were ready, to kill these damn werewolves and get (y/n) back. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean glanced over at me and I nodded at him. "Remember if things get really bad you get back to the Impala and I'll meet you here." I looked at Dean like he was crazy.

"There's no way that I'm leaving you here, even if we get (y/n), I'm not going to run with her leaving you to do the work." Dean shook his head slightly; he doesn't need to keep treating me like a child even if I'm the younger brother.

Throwing the car doors open we charged into the werewolves camp, Dean in front of me ready to kill. There were a few werewolves near the entrance and Dean shot one in the chest. It howled in pain and the air grew thick with tension.

"Leave now hunters, you are going to kill your angel!" They were panicked around us, but not attacking. Dean hissed and reloaded.

"Yeah right, why would we be killing her, you're the ones who took her away." There was something we didn't know about this situation. We couldn't kill them or we would somehow kill (y/n) that doesn't make any sense. Wait; maybe it's a rule!

"Dean, stop, listen to what they have to say!" It was too late; Dean had shot another in the chest with the shotgun. They growled and moved closer.

"If she dies it isn't our fault, we warned you." This wasn't right, but now we had to defend ourselves. The gunfire was loud, and we managed to avoid most of the attacks, but they grabbed Dean's gun from him.

"Stop it, Sam, Dean, please stop!" I heard her! (Y/n) was somewhere, but we needed to stop. I looked for Dean and three werewolves were holding him down on the cold dirt. I dropped my gun on the ground and put my hands up.

"Sam, what the hell, don't give up! At least run!" Dean yelled from where he was, but a werewolf covered his mouth as two girls walked into our view. One was (y/n), thank god she was safe, and the other I had never seen before. As (y/n) looked around pain was etched onto her face.

"I'm sorry, Alee, I can't change this, it is set in time." There were tears at the corners of her eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"It is alright, (y/n), we can heal them. This is not your fau- are you okay?" (Y/n) leaned over and began to cough up blood, her tears turned to blood as she body shook. What is happening, I tried to take a step forward, but my legs wouldn't move. Something was wrong, (y/n) fell to the floor and held her chest. Blood instead of water traced lines along her cheeks.

"I-i-it hurts, Sam, Dean, help…" I strained to move towards her, but nothing worked, suddenly Dean was next to her. Please (y/n) be okay, this can't be our fault, can it, is this what they warned about?

*Dean's pov*

Something had happened to (y/n), she was in bad shape. Time was randomly starting and stopping, no one else would have noticed besides me though. Jumping up I ran to her when time was stopped, and crouched by her side.

"(Y/n) what is it? Breathe, you'll be okay, we can help you." She glanced up at me and what I saw terrified me. Half of her face was that of a 90-year-old woman and the other half was her normal features. Blood tears left trails along her face and it started to drip from her mouth as she coughed and screamed. Her body was cold, as if it was composed completely of ice. Time around us was jumping and when it was running normally I heard Sam calling to both of us in a panic. "(Y/n) how can we help you, what's going on?" Our eyes connected and she shoved me away, and as I stumbled away silver wings shot out form her back. My jaw dropped as the shining silver feathers turned red and caught fire.

"Please, someone stop this, it hurts, Dean, Sam, help me!" A blood-curdling scream cut the air, time ran normally and everyone including me covered their ears. She floated 2 feet off of the ground with wings on fire and blood pooling at her feet and a light shone down from the sky. Someone appeared and threw her to the earth, as she sat there sniveling and cradling her wings the person kicked her in the side. I ran up to try and stop them, but something kept me from reaching her. The figure said something in a language I couldn't understand then vanished. (Y/n) stood up the pain was still evident in her eyes, but the blood was gone and her wings had disappeared again. Still holding a wooden she turned to Sam and I. "We leave now, and you never come back here as long as you live." Her tone was stern and there was a hint of sadness in it. She grabbed my arm and drug us both out of the camp, but not before turning and apologizing to Alee. Then we were gone, and once we were out of the city, she collapsed into sobs and explained everything.


End file.
